Fated Creations: Chapter 0
by TheFVguy
Summary: A story about a semi-ordinary family, two siblings and their mother, starting a new journey in their lives, as they move to a place where their lives will change. What awaits the Powerhouse family? A weird but marvelous adventure will soon be free, but your critical thoughts is what I truly need.


A bright light filled an empty void, as a mere boy was in the middle hovering in the air. With his eyes closed, we could only imagine the bizarre dreams this young man was having. A slight tear fell from his left eye, as if something terrible was happening in the imaginary world he has created in his mind. "Don't cry", said a voice that echoed above. The crying stopped as he started to look up. "It is time" The young man smiled a gentle grin on his face indicating that the voice sounded familiar to him. "Wake up Max"

Tired and dazed he was when he woke up. Max got up and sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes with his hands, trying to clear his blurry visions. A sudden daze flew through his head, as he was trying to remember the dream he just had, however like any other human, the dream was forgotten and all he could remember was his body floating in emptiness. As he turned on a lamp next to his bed, the young boy looks around his soon-to-be former bedroom. An empty closet and clothes on top some luggage was all he saw. He knew it was time to get ready, as he noticed the dark morning outside his window.

A voice was heard from outside his window next to his bed. Looking outside, he sees an old van and a women struggling to get some boxes to fit in the trunk. As she manages to fit everything and relived by it, she looks up at Max and says, "Max, get dressed! It's time to go!" "Ok mom! Be right there!" said Max in response tired. Max quickly got up from bed and grabbing the clothes he left there for this faithful day. Changing from his pajamas to his more regular set of clothing, he starts to wonder why they were moving to that city in the first place. Many of their neighbors have moved to that place as well. This didn't matter to him at first, but now it simply left him wondering, why? Was this city really that popular? His thoughts transformed from curiosity to ones of excitement. He couldn't wait to see this place in person, having new adventures and embracing new memories.

He looks around his room one last time, as he remembers how much he preferred indoors than outside when he was just a child. He always stayed in his room, whether it was playing with his toys or watching anything that was on television. He remembers how the walls of his bedroom were once filled with drawings he made and how he always placed stickers on the footboard of his bed. As he grew, the drawings went away and his bed was replaced.

Walking out of his former room wearing a hooded jacket, carrying his backpack and a box filled with other belongings, he sees how the walls of the small corridor next to the stairs has changed. The picture frames that had family photos that used to hang on the wall were no longer there, now all he sees are empty spaces.

As he began to walk down the corridor, he spots his younger sister leaving her room while having problems in trying to pull her own baggage, as she kept trying to pull it with a stressed look on her face. This girl with the over packed suitcase was wearing black jeans, with ripped openings on the knees, and a black and white stripped long sleeved shirt, carrying a dark blue backpack. "Need any help Sophia?" asked Max to her younger sister in a polite manner. "Nope, I can handle this" said Sophia confidently in response, later dropping her luggage on the floor as she shakes her hands as if they were in pain. "On second thought, I could use some help actually" Sophia said in a tone of defeat. "Why do you have so much stuff anyway? You could have just put them inside separate boxes" asked Max as he was helping Sophia carrying her stuff down the stairs, leaving his stuffed box behind to pick up later. "I know, but I don't want none of my things to get lost, it's better to have them all in one suitcase"

"Why would they get lost, you know how organized mom always is, besides all the stuff you have here are just your figures and drawings"

"Oh shut up! You know how important all of that stuff is to me. I would rather eat bowl of dirt than to leave them behind"

"Eh, I guess I can relate with that", said Max while carrying her suitcase down the stairs, later adding, "Alright, just a few steps down and there we go". Max lets go of her sister's stuff and placed them on the floor, later suggesting to Sophia, "You know, I bet many of the things you have put in here can easily fit in your backpack". Sighing, she responded with, "Ok, fine". Max reached and tried unzip the large suitcase, however it seemed jammed as it wouldn't pull itself. Now with a bit of force, he unzipped it, revealing a handful of things in such a messy order. Clothes were stacked all over the suitcase in a deranged manner, from pants with T-shirts to lonely socks, it was mess. In the middle, on top of the clothing, laid many figurines of strange unique looking characters wrapped in shirts. Underneath the weird ornaments lie a blue folder containing a lot of Japanese influenced drawings and of top of them all lie a white polka-dotted stuffed animal rabbit with black buttons for eyes. Max unsurprisingly said, "Wow, this really is a mess, no wonder you were having trouble pulling it from your room, and many of these can easily just fit in your backpack"

"Well excuse me, it's not like I didn't see you trying to fit everything in your backpack yesterday. You couldn't even fit your stuffed monkey"

"Actually, I did and the rest of my things are in a box upstairs" said Max in an annoyed tone. Sophia sighing, reached out for her things and put her stuffed animal, the folder and various other objects in her back pack. After she organized everything, the two decided to sit down on the now stuffed suitcase, both of them having thoughtful looks, as they view the empty living room, which was once filled with furniture. The older brother, asks his sister, "Well, you ready?" Sophia responded in a sudden sad tone, "Actually I don't know. I mean, I'm very excited, but also scared. I'm really going to miss this place you know?" Max looks at the windows facing the front yard that had the van that will lead them to their new home, as he could sense a bit of sadness that filled the empty halls of the house. "Yeah, me too", he said.

"Remember when we used to play with Play-Doh all the time. Then one day I ate some and I vomited all over the rug? That was really disgusting wasn't?" said Sophia in a humorous tone.

"Yeah it sure was" he said as he laughed with his sister, later adding, "Oh! Remember when we were trying to make Mom breakfast for mother's day"

"Oh yeah! I tried to reach for a plate on the upper cabinets, but once I pulled one off, other plates fell and landed on your head! You started crying and I went to wake up mom!"

"That's a mother's day mom never will never forget", Max said in laughter, as both of them gave each other a high-five. They looked around the house, remembering many of the memories they have made here. "I'll go pick up my other stuff" happily said Max as he stands up and begins to go upstairs. "Okay", said Sophia as she views the living room, that has with nothing but dust bunnies and an empty space filled with dust where a couch used to be placed, alongside a fireless fireplace. She began to day-dream about an event that happen in this house, one she shall never forget.

It was 10 years ago as brown and orange leaves were seen falling from ancient trees. A six-year old Max sat there playing with a toy robot on top of a cotton rug, as many pieces of comfortable looking furniture can be seen around him. Suddenly a 4-year old Sophia was looking at him with mischievous look on her face. Tip-toeing Sophia was as she was approaching her brother. Raising her hand up in the sky with an evil grin on her face, she slaps Max on his face, causing him to have a shocked, yet bewildered expression, with tears suddenly falling.

Sophia, knowing what her brother would do to her, ran all the way up stairs to her room with smile as if it were a game, as Max was chasing her with a furious look on his face. Running towards the direction of her room, she tried to close the door on her brother from the inside, but being much stronger than her, he violently pushed the door open, causing Sophia to trip and fall. There they were in the younger sibling's room, having pink wallpaper as any other girl would have at that age. Seeing her toy box next to her as she was dragging herself away from him, she reached and open it, grabbing many of her dolls and stuffed animals, throwing them at Max. Sophia saw her brother's face full of rage, she knew how much of a hot-head he was, what was she thinking? Max quickly grabbed Sophia's hair and started to pull it, while shouting childish insults. Sophia was shouting and crying and so was Max with his bawling.

This one-sided sibling fight could not continue any further, as their mother in her pajamas appeared at the opened door. Their mother was angrily watching them both, she had bags over her eyes as if she just woken up from a deep slumber. Sophia ran into her mother's arms as her brother let go of her hair. Their mother, Rebecca, walked slowly with heavy footsteps towards Max with her daughter behind her, grabbing his wrist forcefully and dragging him out of Sophia's room. Rebecca seemed very irritated by this situation and told her daughter to stay in her room. The girl that was rubbing her hair listened, as her mother shouting at her weeping big brother from outside the room The rambling consisted on how he shouldn't hurt women and that he should protect her sister, not pull her hair like a maniac, as the mother cited. She also heard on how her mother was extremely stressed from work and really disliked hearing all this noise waking her up.

Staying in her room, now lying in bed, holding a pillow above her head. Tears simply dropped from her eyes, an innocent and very emotional child she was around that time. Hearing her voice, she looks up and sees her mother. Both of them hugged each other as a loving mother and daughter. "Oh Sophia, it's alright, you know how much of a hot-head your brother can be, but always remember that no matter how much you two fight, he will always look after you and you will look after him too, ok?", Rebecca says to her sobbing daughter. Sophia and Max always fought like a cat and dog when they were children and still to this day, as that's how their mother described them. "Does your head hurt dear, do you need anything?"

"It hurts a little…" Sophia responded weeping. As her mother gives a kiss on Sophia's forehead, she felt a warm feeling in her heart, as if all her troubles just went away. Tears were no longer falling from her eyes, it was like her mother took her in content by her warm kiss.

Rebecca now with a serious look, explain to her now calmed daughter, "Listen Sophia, Max told me what you did and you shouldn't have done that. This whole fight wouldn't have started if you hadn't hit him" Sophia understood his mother's words. "I will have to punish you both, you and your brother will stay in your rooms until you both realize that what each of you have done was wrong, alright?"

"O-ok mommy" assured Sophia as she sits in her bed hugging her pillow. As Rebecca was leaving her room, she stepped on one of Sophia's dolls and said, "Oh and pick these toys up, ok?" She nodded in response and Rebecca leaves the young girl's room. Sophia stayed in her bed; as she was hugging her pillow, she started to think of what she had done. She never meant for this to happen to her, if only this troublesome girl could go back and fix everything. Guilt is what she was feeling, her mother was now mad at him and she looked disappointed in her too. Jumping out of bed, she went and picked up the toys that she used to defend herself against her hot-headed brother. Having all of her playthings in her arms, she simply dropped all of them in the trunk, later closing it. Afterwards, nothing else to do but to lie down on the floor, waiting for something fun to pop up. As she was staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom, she wondered how her brother was doing, as this room was right next to his. Standing up and approaching the wall, placing her ear against it, she tried make of what she was hearing. She couldn't hear anything, either her brother was sleeping or sobbing quietly.

Walking towards her drawers, she finally thought of something to do while grounded. She took out some crayons and some paper and placed herself on the floor. As she began drawing on the white sheet with a green crayon, she thought of the happy moments that will probably come tomorrow and later in the future. Her mother taught her that we should always be optimistic, no matter how terrible a situation may look like. Sophia was close to finishing her drawing; it was that of her, Max and their mother in the park, having a picnic, with two playful siblings sitting in a picnic blanket and a sweet mom cooking some food.

As she was finished a joyful family memory, she hears a door opening from outside her bedroom, it was her mom talking. She listen as Rebecca was talking to her son, "It's alright Max, I don't like punishing you, but you need to control that anger of yours ok?... Now come along, I want you to apologize to your sister"

"But she started it!"

"I know, but you shouldn't have pulled her hair like that, men shouldn't hit girls, understand?"

The door to her room open as her mother was holding a sobbing little boy's hand. As Sophia was standing up, Rebecca explains to her daughter, "Sophia, Max would like to say something". Max, letting go of her mom's hand approached Sophia and apologized, while looking down on the floor and in a quiet manner, "I am sorry…"

"Ahem", coughed Rebecca in disapproval, causing her son to look up at her sister and trying to fight back tears, "I am sorry for pulling your hair". Rebecca smiled in satisfaction and later looked over at Sophia and said, "Well Sophia, do you have anything to say to your brother". Sophia looked at Max and smiling, apologized as well, "I am sorry for hitting you in the face" Max smiled and later tears fell from his eyes, "Its okay", he said in a happy manner. "Alright, now you two hug it out", said Rebecca while yawning. The siblings hugged and that's when Sophia could feel complete happiness, as she could hear her brother's sobbing, feeling remorse of what he did. One thing she knew about her brother besides being easily irritated, is that he's also a big crybaby. Their mother crouched and gave both of them a huge hug as well, causing Sophia and Max to laugh happily. "Oh my little angels, how about we go downstairs and get some ice-cream", insisted Rebecca as she continued hugging her children. "I want Vanilla", shouted Max wiping his tears away.

Sophia was just filled with joy, her smile was so bright that her entire body began to glow a strange green light as the light later passed on onto Max and her mom. Rebecca noticed the light and had a surprised look, however she didn't had time to react. All of the sudden, all three all of them began to shine a bright green light, as they disappear into thin air.

A floating ball of greenish light appeared in the kitchen of the house, as a glowing family emerged from the glow. "And I want strawberry!" shouted Sophia in excitement while rising her ups up. Max was bewildered on what has happen, being in her sister's room and later appearing in the kitchen out of nowhere. Rebecca on the other hand, had an astonished expression on her face, covering her mouth with both of her hands. "Where's my room?" questioned Sophia as she looked around alongside Max.

"Oh my goodness, Sophia! You-You finally awaken your kinetic!" screamed Rebecca in pure excitement as she hugged Sophia like a proud mother. "Mommy, does Sophia now have a superpower?" asked Max in a bewildered manner. "Kinetic, Max" explained Rebecca, "It is called Kinetic… Oh my sweet baby, you finally awaken it! I am so proud!"

"Mommy, I want ice-cream" complained Sophia as Max nodded desperately. Their mom taking a deep breathe, "Alright, we'll talk about this later", Rebecca said, letting go of Sophia and now reaching for the upper cabinets, "Max, can you get the ice cream from the fridge"

"Ok mommy"

"Hey I should do it!"

"Nuh-uh, mom said I should do it!"

"You are just going to eat all", the two siblings discussed over who would get the ice-cream from fridge while their mother rolled her eyes while smiling.

Those were some of the many moments she will remember living in this house. A nostalgic feel was in the air, as she and even her brother wished they could have seen what would have happen if they stayed longer. Max returning from the second floor of the house with a box in his hands, sees his sister looking in the air, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing" replied the day-dreaming girl in vague manner. "Come on, tell me", asked her brother. "I know when you are day-dreaming, what's up?" he added. She turn her head to look at her brother and responds, "I was just thinking back on that time I awaken my kinetic for the first time"

"Oh, I remember that. That's where you gave a big slap to the face!"

"Yep, we sure were stupid as children" said Sophia in laughter.

As they both looked around their soon to be former home, their mother looked at them with an annoyed look, stating, "Hello? Earth calling Max and Sophia!" getting her children's attention as she adds, "Come on then you two, it's time to go". The young man taking a deep breathe, advances towards the exit of this household, causing her sister to follow him from behind pulling the handle of her suitcase; as they both leave the door, a new life awaits for this family.

The two siblings carried all of their belongings to the truck of the old van, until they were surprised to realize how stuffed the back of the vehicle was, full of boxes with words scribbled on them in an elegant cursive handwriting. Rebecca in a polite manner, "Sorry kids, but the trunk is full, just put them in the back seat, ok?" The siblings placed all of their luggage on the back seat as their mother told them, having Sophia's suitcase taking almost all of the space in the backseat, leaving only one seat left. "I'll sit there" suggested Max, while her sister looked at him with a confused look, asking, "Why would you want to sit there?". Max lifting his shoulders in response. "Well lucky me, I guess" said Sophia as she walked towards the van door that lead to one of the front seats. The oldest sibling walked towards the entrance to the car and shut the door as he finally sat down, taking off his backpack and wrapping it around his arms. Their mother soon came in too and sat in the driver seat, saying, "Ok, are we all ready? None of you are forgetting anything, right? Max?" looking at Max. While the little sister was looking in her backpack seeing if she forgot anything, her older brother felt that he somehow forgotten something, but couldn't remember. Mom looking at her with a crafty expression, saying "Max, where's your phone?"

The now embarrassed young man, slapping her head, has forgotten her phone. "I-I'll be right back" said the irritated man as he was about to open the car door, but was stopped by Sophia who said, "Wait! I'll just get it for you Max"

"Aww, how kind of you Sophia!" said Rebecca with an expression of endearment. Sophia closed her eyes and concentrated, causing her to glow a green light, as she disappeared out of thin air. None of the family members were surprised, as this was her special power or kinetic as Rebecca calls it.

Teleportation, the ability to transport one's self and other matter to almost anywhere at will. With concentration and thought of the location she wishes to travel to, Sophia is capable to move instantaneously at any place, however she can only teleport within a 50 mile-radius, if she tries to teleport to a faraway location, it would instantly fail, causing her to become nauseous for a few minutes.

As Sophia was searching for Max's phone in his room, in the car, Max asked his mother, "Hey, mom, do you think we will finally meet other kinetic users like us?" Rebecca replied, "Um, maybe? It is a large city, though kinetics are rarity to happen among people. Honestly, I don't know Max"

"Oh, ok"

Appearing once again on the seat and giving the smartphone wrapped with headphones to her older brother, she says, "How could you forgot your phone Max?"

"Sorry, I just forgot about stuff sometimes"

Rebecca starts the car and then looks at her right, staring at the house with an expression that can be read as -I'll miss you-, as she turns and drives away from the building, telling her kids, "Everyone now wave goodbye to the house". As Max and Sophia turn around to look behind them and joyfully wave goodbye at their now former home. The van now was driving towards the straight high way that was in front of them, surrounded by many trees under a dark blue blanket that filled the sky. "Mom, how much time will it take to get to Ultraville?" asked Max as he was placing his headphones to his ears. "We will get there around 2:00 PM, so it will take about 8 hours till we get there" responded Rebecca, later adding, "Aand don't worry, we will make in time to talk to dad as well". Sophia later asked her mom, "Can we stop by the our old school, I think we should say our final good-byes there too"

"But sweetie, you and Max already said your good-byes yesterday"

"Yeah and besides, why would you go back to that hellhole" interrupted Max in the conversation, making her mother shouting, "Max!" in a furious manner, causing the young man to apologize. "Max, I understand that you may not like school that much, but I would never regard it as a hellhole"

"Ok, ok, am sorry" apologized Max for the second time in a regretful tone. Sophia looking at Max with a joyful expression, "Hey Max, I know school can be a pain once in a while, but I bet our new school will be a lot better!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right" Max said as he agreed with his sister in content.

The stuffed van continued its way through the empty straight highway. As the winds blew the sunflowers on the prairies from the sides of the road. The young man looking in the window with his headphones on his ears, listening to classical music with a thoughtful expression as he began thinking. The young lady with a unique ability, had her headphones on her ears listening to foreign music, as she looked down on her phone playing a simple mobile game, with a thoughtful expression as she began thinking. The motherly driver looking at the seamlessly endless highway, while listening to the radio as quiet ambient music was playing, had a thoughtful expression on her face, as she also began thinking. A new life for this family was about to begin, one where their future will forever change, where friendships will be forged, tears will be dropped, fists will bleed, laughs will be shared, twits will unveil and untold stories will be revealed. As they both had the same thoughts on their heads and said in their minds in unison, "I wonder how the future will unfold."

-EnFin


End file.
